1. Technical Field
This disclosure generally relates to streaming digital content, and more specifically relates to streaming digital content to a nearby streaming device based on a gesture by a user on the display of a mobile device.
2. Background Art
Streaming digital content has become very popular in recent years. Many people stream digital music using online music services such as Pandora. For example, many vehicles support a wireless connection to a mobile device such as a smart phone, and allow a user to listen to music played by the smart phone via the vehicle's audio system. Many users stream digital television shows or movies using online video services such as Netflix or Hulu.
More recent developments allow streaming digital content from a mobile device to other nearby devices. For example, many modern devices support the Digital Living Network Alliance (DLNA), which is a standard for allowing devices to share digital content. Other technologies that allow streaming digital content include Apple AirPlay and Google Cast. In addition, mobile devices can share links or media with other mobile devices through the user of mobile technologies such as Bluetooth LE and Apple AirDrop.